


Living for Tomorrow

by OmegaMan531



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaMan531/pseuds/OmegaMan531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set years after all war has ended in Westeros, Sansa is headed back to Winterfell for the first time in years. All of Sansa's POVs take place one after the other. All other POVs fill in the gap between the end of the wars and Sansa heading north. Flashbacks include Bran's struggles as the Lord of Winterfell, Rickon being Rickon, and Arya's own internal struggles. For even though war may be over for the Stark family, happiness is a challenge not yet won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Than Just Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Story may get a little confusing with the time jumps but it'll all make sense by the end. The present day setting follows Sansa 10 years after all the wars ended. This does not mean it takes place 10 years after ADWD.  
> Everything belongs to GRRM with the exeption of a few characters I had to create myself to make the story work.

** Sansa **

** 10 years since the wars ended **

Two towers stood on either side of the river. The bridge that had, once, connected them was gone. The towers themselves looked more like ruins than anything else.

Sansa had rather not come this way to go North but it was the quickest route and she had nothing to fear from them. The Twins were long abandoned, their cruel occupants long since driven from their lands.

"Wow, look at that!" Her 8-year old son, Garth exclaimed. "Cat! Cat, do you see it?"

Cat, Sansa's 5-year old daughter sat in her mother's lap on a horse. She seemed to pale at the sight of the towers and withdraw into Sansa a little bit. "It looks scary," Cat had responded quietly.

Garth simply laughed atop his pony. Having recieved his father's brown hair and brown eyes, he looked every bit like a young Willas Tyrell. "What's to be scared of? They're just some ruins. No one lives there anymore."

Garth started to ride out closer to one of towers and Sansa finally couldn't stand it anymore. "Garth, you come back over here this instant. We are not in Highgarden and this is no place to be acting like a boy." Sansa sternly called out.

"Aww come on Mother, can I please go a little closer," Garth replied giving his best puppy-eyed look. The same look that would have every servant and noble in Highgarden giving its heir exactly what he wanted. The same look Sansa knew never to fall for.

She was about to retort that but Ser Vortimer Crane spoke first. "I'll go with the young Lord, Milady. We'll be right behind the rest of you, I assure you."

Sansa could only sigh and smile at Ser Vortimer. "If you'd be so kind then by all means. I think my daughter and I will remain on course." Garth beamed at Ser Vortimer before galloping off leaving the old knight to quickly gallop after him.

Ser Vortimer Crane was Highgarden's captain of the guards. Willas had insisted on him and 200 men-at-arms accompanying them to Winterfell since Willas himself had to remain in highgarden managing some affairs.

She had been disappointed that her husband would not be going with her to Winterfell and had thought to put off the trip all together but Willas had strongly resisted that. "No, go see your brother and his new baby boy," Willas had gently urged her. "With Bran and Arya gone, you're all he has of his old family. He'll be delighted to see you again."

Rickon's young wife had recently given birth to a boy and the whole North seemed to rejoice at the new Stark's arrival into the world. It was the first real bit of good news for the Stark family since the war ended.

Willas had also thought it would be a good idea for their two children to go with Sansa and see their mother's home. A prospect that delighted her son and terrified her daughter.

Cat had liked Riverrun well enough and laughed at all of Uncle Edmure's bawdy jokes. Sansa thinks Cat had liked him so much because Cat had taken after her mother in all of the Tully looks. Long auburn hair and bright blue eyes. The Twins, however, seemed to bring back her initial fright.

 _How odd_ , thought Sansa, _it's almost like she can sense all the evil that was done here years ago. And she doesn't even know that she lost an uncle and a grandmother here either. Such knowledge can come with time._

A satisfaction came to Sansa to know the bridge was destroyed and the towers left as a ruin. A reminder to anyone that evil deeds do go punished. There still remained some Freys but they were scattered across the realm.

The only Frey with real power left is no longer even a Frey but is Roslin Tully. Sansa still finds it a little strange how her uncle and his wife dote upon eachother so much considering the circumstances of how they were married. But Roslin was a sweet woman and Sansa was happy for their happiness.

Garth and Ser Vortimer came riding back up along side her and the Twins were falling behind them. "Aw Mother, it was so cool. Up close, it almost looks like the tower is going to fall over!"

 _Good, maybe it will_ , Sansa couldn't help but think. Seeing the Twins had put her in such dark spirits and she would be happy to be gone from this place or for the place to be gone from them.

"Those stones are tough little Lord. I'd wager those towers will remain when you're my age," Ser Vortimer responded to Garth.

Sansa turned to get another long look at the ruins and began having memories of another ruin come to mind. A ruin that she grew up in and that her family had to rebuild. But that ruin brought happier thoughts to Sansa and she was overjoyed that she was finally returning after almost a decade of being gone.

* * *

  
**Rickon **   


** 1 year since the wars ended **

A knocking on his door shook Rickon from his comfortable sleep. "Go away, I'm still sleeping."

"Milord-"

"I said go away!" He angrily shouted.

"Lord Bran told me to summon you to his solar. He said you had important business to discuss," the servant nervously replied.

Rickon let out a sigh of frustration. "Fine! Tell _Lord_ Bran I'll be there once I'm dressed." It seemed about once or twice a week Bran would torment Rickon by making him help attend him in his duties as being a Lord. As if waking up every other morning to assist in rebuilding your home wasn't bad enough.

He pulled himself out of bed and started to get dressed. He thought about taking his sweet time and making Bran wait but knew Bran would only send more people to pester him.

Shaggydog merely watched Rickon the whole time as he dressed and as soon as the door was open, he bolted out and was down the hall in seconds. The sound of a serving girl shrieking sounded down the hall but Rickon couldn't have cared in the slightest. They'd all have to get used to Shaggy eventually.

Rickon went the opposite direction towards Bran's solar and arrived to see his brother in a chair with letters all over one side of his desk and random papers over the other. "Why do you insist on doing this to me when it's clearly your job to do all this crap," Rickon groaned out as he slumped into a chair on the other side of Bran's desk.

Bran only gave his brother a look of amusement before pushing a stack of letters towards him. "I need you to look over these and respond accordingly."

Rickon was about to start protesting when Bran continued, "You have to learn these things sooner or later Rickon. I may not be here forever and I'll not leave Winterfell in your hands if you can't handle it properly."

"Oh really? And just where are you going may I ask? It's not like there's a war to fight anymore." Bran said cryptic things all the times these days, especially concerning Rickon and the care of Winterfell.

Bran looked up at him and looked like he was going to say something before he stopped.

"Well?" Rickon pushed. His older brother was like a stone. You had to keep squeezing him if you ever hoped to get anything out of him and more often than not, you never did.

"It doesn't matter. Even if I was Lord of Winterfell forever, you'd end up Lord of another castle and you'd still have to do all this." Once again, Bran ignores the questions.

After sitting, reading, and writing for about an hour in silence, Rickon felt the need to start talking again. "Hows the castle coming?" He knew Bran wouldn't evade this kind of question.

"It's going very good. I thought it'd be atleast 3 years before everything was finished but at this rate, we'll be done in half the time. I've had half a mind to go ahead and rebuild the Old Keep as well." The Old Keep had been a ruin since before Winterfell had been made a ruin.

"May as well, finally make something of the place," Rickon was saying as Sansa came into the room.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere," She immediately started with angry eyes for Rickon.

"I haven't done anything. You can ask Bran," Rickon instantly went on the defensive. Sansa had since taken on the duty of being their mother apparently and most of her efforts seemed aimed at him.

"Exactly! You've done nothing, meanwhile your wolf has been terrorizing the entire castle. Didn't I tell you that if you weren't going to keep him by you to make sure he's in the Godswood?"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that but as you can see, I had some business to do," He said gesturing towards all the papers on the desk.

Bran let out a chuckle and Sansa immediately turned on him, "Don't encourage him!" Bran put up his hands in mock surrender before she looked back towards Rickon again.

"Hey, how come you let Bran off so easily but never me. Hell I don't even see you telling Arya anything anymore." It was true. Sansa seemed always after Rickon and Shaggydog these days.

"He's got enough things to worry about and Arya has been a lost cause since she was 5." She replied with her hands on her hips.

"How come I can't be a lost cause. You and Bran won't ever just let me be me."

Bran jumped in at this point. "Because _you_ are too wild and need a little discipline. But I think you've done enough for today, you can go do whatever you'd rather be doing now. Oh, and Sansa, you're having some more guests arrive tomorrow."

Rickon let out a bark of laughter and ignored the pointed looks he got from his siblings. By 'guests', Bran meant more suitors all looking for Sansa's hand. They'd been arriving from all over the realm for over a year now. "Aye and where are these 'guests' from? Don't tell me Dorne again."

A young, good-looking Dornish lad had come and asked for Sansa's hand. He'd been all the gentleman and seemed perfect if it hadn't been for the fact that he had a paramour whom had come with him as well. Sansa had been so offended that Bran had to reject the proposal for her because she swore she'd curse him all the way out the gates.

"From the Reach actually." Sansa seemed to perk up at that. "In fact, it would happen to be Lord Tyrell himself."

"Willas? Really? All the way here?" Bran simply nodded his head to each question and a small smile reached her face.

Rickon wanted to gag. "Really Sansa? He's Willas already? Haven't you only met him like twice?" The small smile was quickly replaced with a frown before she slapped the back of his head. "Ow! Hey!"

"Hush. It's been three times that I've met him and I may call him whatever I want." With that, she turned and left the solar.

Rickon rubbed the back of his head and whined, "You're just going to let her hit me like that?"

Bran merely shrugged and smiled."I'm not going to stop her. So her wrath will turn on me? No thanks."

"Fine then, be that way. If I'm done here then I'm going." He got up and was walking out until he stopped to look back at his brother.

Bran was already back into his paperwork with a serious look on his face and Rickon couldn't help but think his brother looked too tired and old for his age. "Hey...You need a hobby or a girl or something. You'll work yourself into an early grave at this rate."

"Maybe when you can handle half of these papers, I'll have time for something." Rickon just laughed.

"It'll be a few more years before _that_ ever happens," Rickon said, leaving Bran just shaking his head at his brother's antics.

The next day Rickon was out practicing swordplay with Arya. Although, practicing was a kind word for it. It was mainly Arya kicking his ass up and down the yard.

Bran had finally decided to take a day off of work himself and sat in his wheelchair watching them spar. Sometimes, Rickon would swear he'd see a far off look on his brother's face, as if he was remembering when he could still walk and fight. But the look was always gone before Rickon was sure he'd seen it.

Sansa sat on a bench beside Bran and chatted with him as they watched. She had gotten all dressed up today and looked beautiful. _No doubt she wants to look good for Willas_ , Rickon sniggered to himself before Arya's practice sword caught him in the wrist making him drop his own sword.

"OW, DAMN THE GODS THAT HURT," He cried out rubbing his wrist.

"Rickon, language!" came a shriek from Sansa that he promptly ignored.

"How do you do that everytime?" He asked Arya as she smirked and waited till he was ready again.

"I was trained by the best. You, however, are too slow. You also put too much weight into each of your attacks." She said.

They continued 'practicing' for awhile until a horn blew signalling Tyrell's arrival. They went and waited by the gate as the southerners rode into the courtyard.

Willas Tyrell climbed off of his horse and already had a cane in his right hand. He walked over to where the Starks were waiting and greeted each in turn. He shook Bran and Rickon's hands giving a nod of his head saying, "My Lords." He then kissed Arya hand giving a, "My Lady," which she rolled her eyes at. Finally he kissed Sansa's hand giving a, "Sansa".

 _Oh, so she was Sansa just like he was just Willas_ , mused Rickon. _This is just too rich. They may just as well kiss, be married, and be done with all these courtesies._

Garlan Tyrell, Willas' sole surviving sibling was with him as well and they greeted him as well.

They all went inside and ate lunch together as Willas told them of his travel north. Then, when he and Sansa departed to alone Arya piped up, "Geez, when's the wedding?"

When Bran raised an eyebrow, Arya just snorted. "As if it couldn't be more obvious how much they're taken with eachother."

Garlan and Rickon just laughed. "In a month or two, or however long they decide," came Bran's reply.

That clearly shocked Rickon and by Arya's face, her as well. "I thought he was here to propose?"

"He is, but it's a long distance from here to Highgarden and they've known eachother for awhile. To have a long bethrothal would just be too difficult. Willas and I decided they would be married here and afterward, they'd leave to Highgarden together."

 _Wow_ , thought Rickon, _guess they are just getting it over with after all._

Two months went by and it was finally happening. Rickon walked Sansa out to the Godswood to give her to her new husband. Garlan stood behind Willas and Rickon moved to stand by Arya and Bran. A Septon carried out the ceromony and Willas cloaked Sansa in the golden roses of House Tyrell.

They feasted and celebrated all night. Rickon didn't he'd ever seen his sister look so happy as she was when they shared their kiss to seal their marriage. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so embarrassed as when the bedding ceromony was carried out either.

Bran and Arya maintained their usual dignity but Rickon was determined to get as drunk as he could. He and Garlan seemed to make a competition out of it and he wasn't sure who won because he passed out and woke up the next morning in his own bed chambers.

A week later they were saying all of their goodbyes.

Sansa and Arya hugged tearfully. "Goodbye Underfoot, don't be afraid to let some boy steal your heart. Don't scare them all away." Arya just rolled her eyes and said she'd try not to.

Sansa then bent and embraced Bran."Goodbye Brandon. Take good care them. Gods know they'll drive you crazy but don't you give up on them. Don't give up on yourself either. Go meet a nice girl, someone that'll let you have fun again." Bran told her he'd do his best and for her not to worry.

Finally, she turned to Rickon and brought him in for a hug. "Rickon, _try_ to be good while I'm away. I'd hate to have to come back here to scold you some more. Things are already tough for your brother so don't go making them any tougher. Think about settling down too, I know it's probably the last thing on your mind but give it some thought. Oh and be safe."

"How come you didn't tell Bran or Arya to be safe?"

"Because you're the only one that I feel like I _need_ to tell that to." She said before she smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

Sansa, then left with her new family to start a new life in the south. That left only 3 Starks left in Winterfell but Rickon was sure they'd be fine.


	2. Dreams of far away

**Sansa**

**10 years since the wars ended**

"Are we there yet?" whined Garth. The sun was starting to set and the Tyrell party was getting tired.

"We're only just getting into the North, so no, we're not there yet," came Sansa's tired reply.

Garth sighed dramatically and fell into a sullen silence. Cat was asleep already and Sansa was starting to ache from riding all day. They had finally reached the Neck and were passing by the swamps.

Thankfully, Garth was tired as well. Sansa didn't think she, or anyone else, had the energy to go chasing after the 8-year old around the marshes.

Sansa had hoped to reach Barrowton by about this time but it was clear that night was going to fall before then. That begged the question, do they continue into the night to Barrowton or do they find somewhere to make camp?

Luck would be on their side for they weren't as alone as they initially thought. A group of men seemed to come from nowhere and were making their way towards the Tyrell host.

Ser Vortimer Crane trotted forward on his horse, one hand on his sword, and called out for the men to identify themselves.

One man stepped in front of the others. "Good evening good sers and my Lady. My name is Byren Blackmyre. My Lady had heard of your coming Lady Tyrell. It is Lady Tyrell, is it not?"

Byren was a short man with dark curly hair that Sansa immediately recognized to be a crannog of the Neck. "It is Ser Blackmyre. Might I ask whom your Lady is?" She certainly didn't tell anyone in the Neck that they were passing through, yet it did not surprise her that news of her party traveled far.

"I am no Ser, Lady Tyrell. You may simply call be Byren. As for my Lady, I speak of Lady Meera Reed of Greywater Watch. Your men and children must be tired. If you would follow me, Greywater is not far from here. I could have you all in soft beds within the hour."

Garth seemed to perk up at the mention of Greywater Watch while the rest of the men seemed to perk up at the sound of beds. Sansa was quite curious to see Meera again. She had never got to know the girl nearly as well as her brothers had but they both only ever had good things to say. Plus, the last time she had seen Meera was right at the end of the war so it would be good to catch up with her.

"You and Lady Reed are too kind, Byren. We will follow your lead." Sansa replied courteously.

Byren gave a small bow, "Right this way my Lady," and was off into the marsh. Byren and his men were on foot but the horses couldn't go any quicker than his men if they didn't want to end up in the water.

Sansa had thought to ask Byren how they knew her and her men were so close but decided not to. Greywater Watch didn't recieve ravens either yet the place always seemed to recieve news anyhow.

A thought did occur to Sansa and she did ask Byren. "You keep saying Lady Reed but I thought her father was still Lord."

Byren shook his head, "Lord Howland has become very ill. He remains alive and thus, our Lord, but his daughter has since taken up all of his responsibilities. She is the ruler of Greywater in all but title. We have just taken up the habit of referring to her as the Lady of Greywater Watch. It is not to mean any disrespect to her father, of course. In fact, I'm sure he takes pride in the respect we show his daughter."

"What of Lord Howland's wife? It's been so long since I've heard word from any Northerners but I can't say I've heard any about the Neck."

Again, Byren shook his head sadly. "Lady Jyana has passed away. Should be two years soon since she did. I fear that is when Lord Howland's health first started to detoriate."

"Oh, that's so sad." Sansa then felt remorse for Meera. Her brother had died sometime during the war, then her mother died a couple of years ago, and now it seemed only a matter of time before her father went too. It seemed a large burden was placed on this girl in just a short span of her life. "And Lady Reed remains unmarried?" Sansa knew she was getting real nosy now but felt she had to know. _What if she's a widow too_ , thought Sansa. _How terrible would that be as well._

Byren gave her a long look like he was thinking on how to respond. "She...remains unmarried, yes. But fear not, Lady Meera has managed perfectly and while her father is sick, he has stuck around thus far to make sure is daughter is well looked after."

"So he does plan on marrying her to someone?"

Byren shook his head again. "I don't believe he intends for her to marry. Quite frankly, I don't think _she_ plans to marry."

This just confused Sansa. Meera was his heir and even though she couldn't carry on House Reed, any children of hers would still inherit Greywater Watch. "But what of their line? Who is to inherit Greywater after she dies?"

Byren looked like he was thinking of the words to choose when Sansa realized she was acting like her 8-year old son. Asking so many questions, some too personal to ask that she felt she was probably making Byren uncomfortable.

"Forgive me, Byren. I think I've asked enough questions. Sometimes I remind myself of my children when I start to talk gossip about old friends." Sansa wasn't sure if she could consider Meera her friend but, then again, she was offering her and her children hospitality.

He only smiled and gave a small laugh. "There is nothing to forgive Lady Tyrell. Come, Greywater should be just up ahead."

What Sansa had expected to see was a castle just sitting right in the middle of the marsh, as ridiculous as that sounds. Instead, she was met by a city of houses and buildings made of wood that seemed to sit on the water itself.

 _The floating fortress, though it floats it's certainly no fortress_ , thought Sansa.

Then again, looks can be very decieving. The crannogmen were usually short and slim men compared to the rest of the North. Yet, her father and Bran both remarked on their incredible skills in battle. No doubt their unassuming looks have worked to their advantage over the years.

The sun was finally just setting out of the sky when they arrived. "I'm sure Lady Reed would like to see you. She'll be right this way," Byren Blackmyre said as he led Sansa and the Tyrell host right into the heart of Greywater Watch.

* * *

  
**Arya**   


**3 years since the wars ended**

Arya woke up early in the morning as she did every morning and walked the castle walls. She would sometimes stare off into the distance for hours before she would decide to leave. She would have dreams of running away from Winterfell, away from everything that was normal for her. Dream of returning to Braavos and even further than Braavos. She wanted to see the other Free Cities.

She knew she shouldn't be having those thoughts and dreams. She had gone through hell and back just to be able to finally return to Winterfell. But now, having seen a bit of the world, she couldn't help but yearn for more. Winterfell was restored to a greater state than the likes of anyone alive had ever seen. After the war, people came from all over the North to assist in rebuilding the castle and town. But with everything done, Arya felt like she wasn't truly needed here anymore.

Again, she knew she shouldn't think such things. Sansa was gone now, though she wrote quite frequently, and her brothers were here where they belong. Arya just couldn't shake the feeling that Winterfell wasn't where she belonged. Atleast, not anymore.

Arya even envied Sansa a little bit, until she remembered Sansa just traded one home for another. Now that she has a baby now, she certainly won't be going anywhere anytime soon. That was just it with Arya. She didn't want to just remain in one place. She wanted to be everywhere.

As the sun was rising, she decided she was bored and went back into the castle to find Bran or Rickon. Rickon was probably off hiding somewhere. Guests from White Harbor had arrived a few days ago and Bran had been making Rickon attend him on most of the matters.

Arya did find it a little strange how much Bran insisted Rickon learn all the things that was expected of the Lord of Winterfell, but she just put it off as Bran trying to raise his brother properly. Someone had to do it since their parents were gone and Arya was certainly not mother material. _Bran has the patience and intelligence, let him worry about Rickon all the time_ , Arya would tell herself.

She found Bran in his solar with Winterfell's maester and fat Lord Wylis Manderly. "Ahh, good morning Lady Stark," Wylis said with a slight bow of his head. Atleast, as much as his three chins would allow to bow.

"Good morning Lord Manderly, maester, brother," She said to each in turn. "Don't mind me, I just find myself bored is all."

Bran laughed, "You must be if you've come to listen to us prattle on business and nonsense. Oh, I'm sorry Lord Manderly, do continue."

She listened to them talk on the management of the North's Navy, now that war was good and gone. "Perhaps the smaller ships could be turned into fishing vessals. The larger ships could be used to travel across the Narrow Sea and any extra could be taken apart for wood," Bran suggested.

"An excellent idea Lord Stark. I'll put the plans into motion once I've returned to White Harbor. Did Wylla come and see you. I know she was interested in spending time with you and your family," Fat Manderly said.

Arya nearly scoffed out loud but knew it might offend Lord Manderly and bring a disapproving look from her brother. It was obvious to Arya that Wylis Manderly was clearly trying to sow the seeds for a bethrothal between his youngest daughter and her brother.

"We did. She is a very special person you have there, Lord Manderly. I'm sure Arya could tell you the same," Bran responded. Arya wanted to laugh. Both She and Bran seemed to be riddled with potential marriage prospects these days but they handled them completely different.

Arya would simply deny and blow everyone off right to their face. Bran would find polite, courteous ways to deny them. Sometimes they wouldn't even realize Bran had rejected their offer until much later.

Judging by the way Wylis Manderly beamed at Bran and seemed to puff up a bit, Arya wagered he completely missed Bran's rejection as well. "Well, I'll leave you to your maester and your sister. I do believe I haven't had breakfast yet," Wylis said before bowing and leaving.

The maester seemed to adopt a sterner look once Lord Manderly had left. "You'll need to have a bride sooner or later, my Lord." It seems the maester saw Bran's rejection as well.

"I'm not marrying Wylla Manderly or any of these other offers," Bran stiffly replied, gesturing to a pile of letters.

"My Lord, Winterfell will need an heir."

"I have an heir. _Rickon_ is my heir. You want to set someone up for a marriage, start looking for matches for my brother."

The maester just sighed and seemed to give up. He simply nodded his head, bowed, before excusing himself and leaving Bran with Arya alone. Once he was gone, Bran let out a long sigh and rubbed his face with his hands. It was in these small moments that Arya would feel guilty. Guilty that her little brother had so many burdens to bear.

"Bran...why won't you entertain marriage? Wylla Manderly is actually a sweet girl," Arya couldn't help but ask. Maybe if her brother married, he'd find his own happiness that otherwise evaded him. "You never know, a wife might be just the thing to make you happy."

Instead of answering her question, he asked his own. "Are you happy, Arya?"

Arya found herself caught off guard by the question. "Am I Happy? Of course," Arya lied. The last thing she wanted was to give Bran more burdens to bear.

"You don't seem happy."

"When do I not seem happy?"

"Every morning. Every morning I can see you from my window staring off into the distance. Like you would rather be elsewhere."

Arya sighed and knew Bran would get the truth out of her one way or the other. "I don't know to be honest. Some days I do feel content and others....not so content."

Bran just nodded in understanding. "Sometimes I feel like that too. You know what might help?" Arya shook her head. "A husband might fix that."

Arya was about to angrily tell Bran she wasn't going to get married until she saw the humorous look on his face and realized he was messing with her. His face did get serious again after a moment. "I refuse to get married for perhaps the same reason you won't. It'll prevent us from doing what we truly want....or from what we know we have to do..."

Bran was getting cryptic again but Arya knew better than to try and probe deeper. She knew Rickon would try all the time to no avail. Instead, she just accepted Bran's words for what they were.

Deciding she had enough with the dark mood, she decided to follow Lord Manderly's example. "Well, all this talk has me hungry. Are you hungry?" When Bran shook his head she decided to rephrase her question. "Have you eaten anything?" Again, Bran shook his head. "I'll send someone up with a plate of food. I expect you to eat it," She sternly said.

Bran merely chuckled. "Yes, mother." he replied sacrastically.

She was hardly anything their mother was or even Sansa. With father, mother, Robb, Jon, and Sansa all gone, Bran was now the most responsible one. However, the one person he seemed to neglect the most was himself. The least Arya could do is at least keep an eye on him like she knew he kept on her, Rickon, Winterfell, and the entire North.

Arya left her brother and went down to the Great Hall to eat some food. She sat with the Manderlys, who were telling her stories about the variety of people who would sail into White Harbor. Afterward, she put a plate of food together and was looking for someone whom she could make bring the food to Bran.

"Lady Stark, a moment," Arya turned to see a Hallis Mollen walking with a girl behind him. She looked around Arya's age and she thought she looked familiar. When they got closer and Arya got a better look at her attire Arya realized it was Meera. "Lady Reed just arrived and was requesting to see Lord Stark."

"Meera! It's been so long," Arya said as she gave the girl a hug. Meera had done much for their family and had been a nice female companion to have.

"Almost three years," Meera agreed. "Too long, but I'm sure you know how busy things can be when you have homes to rebuild and duties to attend to."

"Well I know about rebuilding but only Bran would really know about duties. I was just going to see him now, you can come with me." Arya dismissed the guard and led Meera towards Bran's solar, conversing with Meera with how things had been.

When she was looking at the plate of food Arya started to explain, "Bran keeps himself so busy sometimes he forgets to eat. I'm worried one day I'll find him starved to death, still at his desk at work."

Meera giggled, "I see some things never change. I remember Jojen and I always having to practically force him to eat because he would just get lost in warging into Summer."

They arrived and walked into the solar to find Bran busy writing out a long piece of paper. He glanced up for a second started to thank Arya for the plate when he froze and stopped writing all together. "Meera?! What are you doing here?"

Arya wanted to laugh at her brother's bewildered expression. "What? Am I not allowed here?" Meera said, pretending to be offended.

"What? N-No, of course you're allowed. You just...I didn't think you'd be here." This time Arya and Meera did both laugh at Bran's stammering and his quickly reddening face.

Meera walked around Bran's desk and threw her arms around his neck into a tight hug. One he returned after he got through his shock. Arya started to feel like she was possibly starting to intrude so she placed the plate of food on his desk, "Don't you forget to eat. I expect an empty plate to be returned and to see you for lunch," And then she was gone to leave them to catch up on their own.

While she enjoyed Meera's presence, Meera was ultimately Bran's friend more so than hers.

A month had gone by and both Meera and the Manderlys still remained at Winterfell. Arya was grateful for Meera's presence. She usually had a way to lifting everyone's spirits. She would see her sharing jokes with Rickon. Arya found Meera to be an unexpected challenge in the practice yard, not used to fighting a trident and net.

Bran, himself, seemed to find more time to take off of working and would hang out more. A couple of times, Arya would walk into Bran's solar and expect to see him at work like he usually was. Instead, he would be laughing and talking with Meera.

Arya told Rickon this as they were preparing for another training session. "Man," Rickon groaned. "That only means the work he isn't doing is going to end up as my work."

She only laughed at her brother. "Shouldn't be so much of a sissy, Rickon. It only makes me beating you that much more embarassing for you."

As she expected, he rushed her to try and catch her off guard. She merely parried his thrust, side-stepped, and tripped him. "Besides," she continued, "I haven't seen Bran enjoying himself so much in years. You should happily take up more work for him."

Rickon jumped back to his feet and was instantly back in a ready position. "So tell him to marry her and then she can stick around forever," he said just before he swung at her.

She blocked it easily enough and continued to trade blows for a bit before she slipped around him. Before he could spin in time, her sword hit him in his back. "I don't think he will. I already suggested it to him. He remains too stubborn to marry."

Rickon climbed to his feet mouthing a few curses. "Well, that just makes him like you then," he said, as he brought himself back into a ready position.

Arya had to admire her brother's persistence. There wasn't a man in Winterfell that had been beaten the amount of times Rickon had _and_ always came back for more. Sometimes, it would make her feel guilty. Sparring allowed her to vent out her inner frustrations and discontent, usually at Rickon's expense. He never seemed to take it personally, though, despite the number of bruises he would always end up having afterwards.

It would be hard to tell to anyone who would watch their training, but she could tell Rickon had gotten much better than when they first started. She didn't know if he just really wanted to beat her, he really wanted serious improvement, or if he was just a glutton for punishment but she happily indulged him all the same.

After another hour of fighting, Rickon was finally too tired to continue going. He limped off to soak in a bath, leaving Arya to her thoughts. Thinking about Bran and Meera brought up thoughts of another person whom she hadn't seen in years. A certain Bull that she was sure was probably smithing somewhere or doing something dumb.

She had hated Gendry for awhile for choosing the Brotherhood Without Banners over her and her quest. At least, she wanted to hate him for it. After so long though, she simply missed his presence and stupid remarks. Sometimes, when she'd stare off Winterfell's walls, she'd imagine finding him out there somewhere.

She wasn't sure what she'd do if she found him. She didn't think it likely that they would pronounce their love for one another and get married. She wasn't Sansa for gods sake. No, Rickon was probably right. She'd probably do what Bran was probably doing. Keep her feelings to herself and just enjoy the company for as long as it would last.

Thoughts of Gendry only amplified her unhappiness. Before long, she couldn't focus on doing anything productive. She began to snap at people for no reason and preferred the solitude of Nymeria over even her brothers.

It reached a peak when a session with Rickon ended with Rickon's sword hitting her over the head. She fell to her knee and Rickon dropped beside her. "Wow, sorry about that. Didn't think I'd actually hit you."

Normally he wouldn't have, despite his skill getting better. Arya found that she was too distracted to even continue practicing. "I'm fine. That was a good hit, I think I'm done for today," she said.

His face grew more concerned. "Are you alright, Arya?"

She rubbed her head, "Don't worry about. It's fine, it's not even bleeding."

"That wasn't what I asked. We both know you should've blocked that. It seems like there's something wrong with you these days. Don't ignore the question either. Bran does that enough to wear on my nerves."

She began to get a little irritated but knew her brother was only concerned for her. She was thinking of an excuse when, before she knew it, she was telling him everything. Her need to leave Winterfell. To see the Free Cities. Even her need to see Gendry again. By the time she was done, she almost hated herself for sounding so weak in front of her brother.

Rickon just listened for once, not interrupting or having anything to say. When she was finished, then he broke silence. "Arya...just do what _you_ want to do. As much as I bitch about all the work Bran makes me do, I stay here because...well...I _want_ to stay here. I think it would be cool to see other parts of the world but at the same time, I couldn't really care for it."

He left it at that and left Arya to think about what he said. The following night, she was sitting on her bed thinking when Nymeria's head jerked towards her door. A second later there was a knock. "Who is it?"

"It's Bran. May I come in?"

"Yes," she replied. As if she would tell him no. She was curious as to why the late night visit also. The door opened and Bran wheeled himself in before closing the door.

"How're you feeling?"

"Fine. Don't tell me you came all the here to ask me that."

"I didn't. I came to tell you that the Manderlys are returning to White Harbor in three days. Lord Manderly has some business that'll need attending that he has put off for too long now. That and I think he's finally caught on that I'm not marrying Wylla."

Arya couldn't fathom why Bran was telling her any of this. "Why does any of this matter to me?"

Bran let out a long sigh and just observed her for a minute. When she was about to say something, he spoke first. "In case you want to leave with them."

Arya was stunned. "Why would I want to leave with the Manderlys?"

Again, Bran was quiet for a moment for replying,"Because White Harbor is as good a port that you'll find in the North. From there, you would be able to take a ship just about anywhere."

She couldn't believe her ears. "...Are you telling me to leave?"

"Of course not...I'm just telling you, if you want to leave, that'd be the best way to do it." Bran looked her in her eyes and continued. "Rickon told me what you said to him, though I've already suspected most of it."

Arya could only look at her feet. When she said nothing, he gently continued, "Both of us can see you are not happy here, Arya. As much as we both love you, it hurts us to see you like this.....We'd rather know you're somewhere where you are happy or with someone who makes you happy, than to see you get worse each day."

Arya didn't know what to say. As much as she always thought about it, she always thought that her brothers would feel like she abandoned them if she left. Now, both of them were telling her that she should go. Part of her felt a sense of joy but another part felt sad. It really would mean leaving her home and family behind.

"You don't have to make a decision today. Like I said, they leave in three days. Just think on it." After that, he left her to dwell on the conversation.

She thought long and hard on it over the three days but in the end, she felt like she already knew her choice all along. She told Bran her choice and he only nodded, "I thought so. Or perhaps I hoped so. It doesn't bring me joy to see you leave, but it does give me joy that you'll find something out there to make you happy."

Arya hugged Bran and couldn't help the tears that came down her face. "I'm sorry," she choked out. "I should've been stronger for you and Rickon."

Bran tightened his hold on her. "Don't say that. You're one of the strongest people I know. Some of us just belong elsewhere. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me one day you'll return. It doesn't have to be forever. Just promise that you'll come back home one day."

"I promise."

They held eachother for awhile before they had to let go. Later in the day, she told Rickon her decision and he embraced her as well. "Where will you go?"

She didn't know. She could return to Braavos first, go visit one of the other Free Cities, head to Storm's End to make her way to Highgarden and Sansa, or she could even go to King's Landing and look for Gendry. "I don't know. I think I'll start with White Harbor first, then just see where the sea takes me."

"Be safe," Rickon told her fiercely. She almost found it comical that Rickon was telling her this. almost. "I'll never forgive you if I hear that you just died somewhere."

She wanted to laugh but couldn't. She just nodded and promised him that she wouldn't do anything reckless.

The Manderlys said their farewells as well and gave Arya the time she needed to say goodbye to everyone. The last place she visited was the Crypts to say goodbye to the statues of her father and brother. She wondered, for a moment, what her life would be like if they had lived but immediately decided it wasn't something worth dwelling over.

Nymeria seemed to lick Summer and Shaggydog, as if saying goodbye in her own way.

Her guilt for leaving was eased by the encouraging smiles of her brothers and Meera, whom she told to keep an eye on Bran for her. As she was leaving to start a new part of her life somewhere else, she said a silent prayer to any god who would listen to watch after her family, to be there in their time of doubt, and to help her keep her promise to Bran to return one day.


	3. Green lands and green sights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRRM owns all except Garth and Cat (obviously). Byren, Ebben, and Betryse are mine, though Blackmyre, Cray, and Fenn are all families owned by Martin. Ser Vortimer Crane is actually a legit character owned by Martin, although he remains as absent as Willas. He's actually the master-at-arms but whatever.

 

**Sansa**

**10 years since the wars ended**

The Main Hall of Greywater Watch was nothing special on the outside. It looked as simple as all of the other buildings around it. It was once you stepped inside, however, that it turned into a sight to behold.

Wooden carvings of animals that Sansa had never seen before lined the walls. The torches were made to look like creatures were breathing fire. At the end of the hall, there was a massive green tapestry with a lizard-like creature on it. Sansa took it to be the banner of Greywater Watch that she had never seen before.

As they made their way into the Hall, a man and a woman walked out to meet them. "Ah, these must be the Tyrells." The man said. "Good evening, I am Ebben Cray. This is Betryse Fenn. We are here to see you all settled in."

"I thought Lady Reed wanted to greet them herself?" Byren asked.

"I'm afraid Lady Reed is with her father at the moment. But she gave instructions to have her guests brought to their rooms. You must all be very tired," Ebben said.

Sansa nodded, "Indeed we are. You may show my men and children to their rooms but I wondered if I might visit and see Lady Reed and her father first before I retire to sleep." Sansa appreciated hospitality as much as anyone but the idea of showing up into somebody else's home and enjoying their hospitality without even meeting them made her a little uncomfortable.

Before Ebben could respond, Garth then piped up, "I want to meet them too." As Sansa was going to tell him that he could meet them in the morning, Cat clutched Sansa's hand tightly and moved by her mother's side.

"Well, I guess my children shall come with me as well. Everyone else can be showed to their rooms," Sansa said.

"Of course, Milady. Betryse can bring you to them," Ebben said.

"I shall accompany you as well, Lady Sansa," Ser Vortimer put in.

"That really won't be necessary, Ser. We're quite safe here, I should expect. Please, go with the others and have a good night," Sansa told him. She knew he was tired, even he wasn't willing to show or admit it. She also knew he would obey her and get some rest.

Ser Vortimer looked a little uneasy but relented as she expected. "As you wish my Lady. A good nights rest to you and your children as well," he said as he and the men were led off by Ebben and Byren.

"G'night, Ser Vortimer," Garth called out as he, Cat, and Sansa followed Betryse in another direction. Sansa had to smile to herself. Her son might be unruly most of the time but he at least remembered most of his courtesies. At least, to those he was fond of he did.

They followed the Fenn girl deeper into the Hall where it connected to what Sansa would assume was the Keep. They arrived at a door with carvings of faces on it. The faces reminded her of the weirwood at Winterfell and she briefly wondered if the door was made of a weirwood.

Betryse gently knocked and said, "Milday, Lady Sansa Tyrell and her children are here to see you and Lord Howland."

Sansa had expected an older, wiser looking girl than the one she remembered to answer the door. Instead, she was met with a Meera that looked almost just as she remembered her. A shorter, slim girl with dark brown hair. She did, however, look a little worn down. Her eyes also gave off the impression that she was tired. She certainly didn't look like she tried to prepare herself for guests.

"Sansa!" A smile still reached her face as she startled Sansa with a hug. Sansa didn't want to appear rude so she returned the embrace. "I haven't seen you in forever."

Sansa returned the smile as well. "It's been a very long time, Lady Reed," she agreed.

"Oh please, call me Meera. It's far too few times these days that I actually here my first name. You don't mind if I call you Sansa, do you?"

Sansa wasn't sure what it was about Meera that seemed to just allow her to relax a bit. She just had an aura about her that radiated to others. "No, I don't mind at all. It does feel refreshing to be referred to as my first name and not as Lady Tyrell."

Meera smiled at her and dismissed Betryse. "And who might these be?" She said, looking down at the Tyrell children.

To Sansa's surprise, Cat spoke first. "My name is Cat," her daughter said quietly. Meera beamed at her and Cat smiled a little in resonse.

Garth then declared in a louder tone, "I'm Garth Tyrell, son of Lord Tyrell-Warden of the South, and heir to Highgarden." Sansa couldn't believe her child and rolled her eyes.

Meera let out a light hearted laugh and said, "Of course you are. You already have the bearing of a Lord Paramount." Garth seemed to swell with pride at the compliment.

"Yes, he certainly likes to act like a Lord Paramount. At least, he does when he's not acting like the bad 8-year old he is," Sansa said giving her son a hard look. "We had hoped to see your father as well and give him our blessing. I heard he was ill."

Meera's smiled let up a little at the mention of her father. "That's most kind of you. I'm afraid he finally went to sleep just a little while ago. I think it would be best if he slept. I can bring you back to him in the morning, though. I know he would like to see you and your children."

Sansa was a little disappointed that she couldn't see Howland Reed yet but one more night was nothing. "Yes, I'd like to see him as well."

Sansa couldn't stop herself from yawning, realizing just how tired she was. "Oh, Sansa, you look almost dead on your feet. It is nice to see you again but you must let me show you to your room. We can always catch up in the morning when you and your children are better rested," Meera said.

A little embarrassed for yawning right in front of her, Sansa could only relent and offer her gratitude. "You will want to share a room with your kids, I'm sure?" Meera asked.

"Hey, I want my own room!" Garth immediately said.

"Yes, one room will be good. _Both_ of my children shall stay with me." She said, throwing another stern look at her son. One that he answered with a pout.

Meera smiled at the exchange before saying, "Right this way." As they walked, Meera examined the kids more closely. "Your daughter is your spitting image. She's very beautiful."

Cat blushed, "Thank you, Lady Meera. You look very beautiful too."

Meera laughed. "Beautiful and polite? Too short of a combination these days, I think. No need to lie to me, I know I look like a mess right now. Don't worry though, it's been a long day. I promise I don't look this bad all the time," she said, giving Cat a wink.

Sansa smiled at Meera and her daughter. "I look handsome too, right? Everyone says I look just like my father and they all say he's handsome," proclaimed her son.

"I think they are right. You are very handsome and dashing, Lord Garth." Garth beamed back at Meera and raised his head a little. Sansa could only shake her head. _He's not wrong_ , she thought. _He is his father's image and his father is very handsome_.

"It's nice to finally see you again, Sansa, and meet your children. I remember your brothers telling me about your kids in the letters you would send them," Meera continued.

This surprised Sansa. "You were in Winterfell with Rickon and Bran?"

As Meera was starting to reply, Garth interrupted. "You've been to Winterfell? You've met our uncles? Me and Cat have never met them or seen Winterfell before. We're going there now, well, not _now_ but when we leave. There's only one uncle there now, though."

"Garth! Interrupting people is rude. I'm sorry about that, Meera. My son can't help himself sometimes," Sansa apologized.

"It's quite all right." She looked down at Garth and Sansa thought her face saddened. "Yes, I went to Winterfell about 7 years ago. Stayed there for good while too. I saw your Uncle Rickon, who's the Lord now. Your Uncle Bran was still the Lord when I was visiting. Your Aunt Arya was still there as well, though, she left after about a month of my stay."

Sansa didn't know what to say to that. Meera had gotten to see her brother and sister more recently than she had. It made Sansa feel guilty for taking nearly a decade to finally return to the North. Sansa had foolishly thought that all of her siblings would always be in Winterfell. When she heard from her brothers that Arya had left to see the world, she hoped one day that Arya would show up in Highgarden. She never did.

Garth asked her a few more questions about Rickon, Bran, and Arya. Meera answered them before she finally stopped at a door. "This is one of our guest rooms reserved for Lords. It only has one bed but it should be large enough for the three of you."

Garth and Cat immediately opened the door and ran inside while Sansa remained in the hall with Meera. "Thank you so much, again, for all of this."

Meera just waved her hand. "It's nothing. If you're ever passing by, our doors are always open. In the morning, I'll send someone who'll bring you to the Dining Hall. I'll have breakfast there for you and your men to enjoy."

Sansa decided to hug Meera this time. "If you, for whatever reason, find yourself in the Reach, you'll find no less warm of a welcome. You'll join us for breakfast, won't you?"

Sansa thought Meera seemed to get slightly nervous before nodding her head. "Yes, I'll see you there. Have a good night," she said before turning around and returning the way she came.

Sansa closed the door and turned to see her children already tucked in on either side of the bed. Sansa slipped in between them and laid down.

"Mother, how long are we going to stay here? It's not as big as home or Riverrun but it's still pretty cool. You know, in its own way," Her son asked in the darkness.

_Yes_ , thought Sansa. _Very cool, very weird, very different. Everything it was seemed to be its own way_. "I don't know, I hadn't thought to stop here at all. We'll probably stay a couple of days to be courteous to our hosts."

"I like Lady Meera," came her daughter's voice. "She's very nice."

"She sure is. I'm sure she likes you both as well. You can see more of her in the morning." _And see her sick father that we couldn't see earlier._

Just as Sansa was falling into a slumber, she thought she could hear a wolf howling in the not so far distance. She fell asleep not knowing what felt stranger. The fact there could've been a wolf hanging around the swamps of the Neck, or the fact that she could've sworn the wolf sounded familiar.

* * *

 

**Rickon**

**5 years since the wars ended**

More and more 'guests'. It was making him sick. He used to think that his brother and sister should've been flattered when so many came for them but now, now he understands how they felt. It's maddening.

With Arya leaving the North and Bran's rejection of seemingly the entire realm, everyone caught on that Winterfell and the North was going to pass to Rickon.

It only meant they switched up their game. Now, they all bothered _Rickon_ with their proposals. Many took it upon themselves to go to Winterfell for this also. _In hopes of me falling for their beauty I'm sure. Just because I can appreciate a woman's beauty, doesn't mean I'm dumb enough to fall on my knees and tie the knot._

He had told Bran this and his brother gave him a stern look and said, "That's very smart of you but if you don't plan to marry them, appreciate them with your eyes only. Most of these girls are maidens and the last thing I need is for you to dishonor some Lord who might hold it against us."

There already was a 'guest' in Winterfell. Jorelle and Lyanna Mormont had come to Winterfell, extending Lyanna's hand for marriage. That had been a few days ago. Rickon wasn't sure how he felt about ever marrying Lyanna, but she was fun to be around. She would curse, drink, and fight. He even sparred with her on a couple of occasions.

She wouldn't be the only 'guest' in Winterfell by the end of the day, much less the week. Arriving today was Lord Blackwood and his daughter, Bethany. The maester told him someone else should be arriving within a couple of days but didn't say who.

Rickon was searching for his brother. With the Blackwoods so close, he knew his brother would be making preparations for more guests. Especially the Blackwoods, who're one of the most prominent families in the Trident. He wasn't however. Rickon had to do it all because Bran didn't show up anywhere.

He arrived at his brother's solar, only to find it empty. He searched the Godswood, not there. He saw Meera at the Dining Hall for breakfast and again, later in the day, in the practice yard. She had not seen him either time he asked.

Rickon still wasn't sure what to make of Meera. Her stay in Winterfell was going on two years now. Rickon felt there _had_ to be something going on between her and his brother. Visiting a friend was understandable. Visiting a friend for two years now wasn't. At least in his mind it wasn't.

Bran, however, remains unmarried and they appear to just be close friends. Rickon wasn't sure which one was dumber. Bran for not marrying her or Meera for still being here after all this time.

He finally decided to check Bran's room. He couldn't imagine his brother was still asleep but there couldn't have been anywhere else. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. When he heard none, he decided he would pound on the door. _That'll wake him up and piss him off. It'll be his own fault._

There was still no response so Rickon just said the hell with it and let himself in. Ironically enough, there he was. Still in bed and still sleeping.

"Damn, if only I was as heavy a sleeper. Then all those servants you send me wouldn't ever be a problem," Rickon said as he walked up to Bran and started to shake him. It was only when he got all the way up to Bran that he could tell something wasn't right.

Bran was sweating profusely. When Rickon put his hand on Bran's forehead, he could feel how hot his brother was. _Damn! Feels like a fever or something_ , Rickon thought.

Rickon was about to leave to get the maester when, suddenly, Bran's arm shot up lightening quick and grabbed Rickon's hand off his forehead. Rickon jumped in shock at the touch. "Good Gods, you scared the crap out of me!"

Bran's blue eyes were now gazing at him in an expression that Rickon could not decipher. He let go of Rickon and wiped some of the sweat off his face. "How long was I asleep?"

Rickon couldn't help the nervous laugh that bubbled out. "You call that sleeping? I thought you were dying for a second."

Bran pushed himself up into a sitting position. When he got a look out his window at the sky, he turned and gave Rickon an alarmed look. "How long?"

"Nearly half the day, now," Rickon replied. It was true and had Rickon not already see to most things, there probably wouldn't have been enough time to prepare everything. Rickon liked messing with his brother, though, and wanted to see him panic.

Bran let out a slient curse. "Is Lord Blackwood here yet?" Rickon shook his head. Bran let out a small sigh, "There's still some time then." Bran started to go for his wheelchair.

Rickon finally decided to stop him. "No need. I've already made sure all the preparations were set up. He'll be here in a couple of hours. You should probably spend that time taking a cold bath," he was saying as he put his hand to Bran's head again. Surprisingly, his head already felt not as hot as a minute earlier.

Bran swatted Rickon's hand away. "I'm fine," he grumbled. "I'll take a bath and see you in a bit." He gave Rickon's appearance a look. "You might want to go change as well."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll see you later. I expect to be told what all that was about too," Rickon said as he left. He wanted to interrogate Bran right then and there, however, years of getting used to his brother's evasive tactics taught him a thing or two. He knew Bran would only be open with him when he wanted to or when he was comfortable. Just now, though, he could tell that his brother was unnerved by something.

He went back to his room and changed into a more lordly attire. He decided to make sure everything was ready. Bran would no doubt check everything himself, doubting Rickon's ability to get it all done. It wasn't that he wanted to do it all or to impress Bran. More just to show Bran that he could handle stuff when he wanted.

"Hey, Rickon." He turned to see Meera. "Did you ever find Bran?"

"Yeah, he was sleeping. Kind of weird, though. I beat on the door, it didn't wake him up. When I went inside, he was sweating and felt like he was running a fever. Before I could think to get the maester, he was awake and fine. Something still seemed wrong with him, though."

Her face grew concerned. "Green dream. Jojen would get them quite often enough. Can't say he ever had one that lasted so long though," She said.

Shaggydog's howl stopped Rickon from asking Meera more about the green dreams. He could feel Shaggy's thoughts at times and could tell that Lord Blackwood was arriving. Green dreams would have to wait.

A column of knights rode in bearing banners. They were red, with a dead weirwood in the center, and a ring of ravens around the tree. The banners of House Blackwood. At the head of the column was Lord Blackwood and his daughter. Age had taken most of the black out of Tytos Blackwood's hair and beard but he still gave off a fierce and powerful disposition, though. His daughter was a young, comely girl. Her eyes were wide as she took in Winterfell.

"My Lord, welcome to Winterfell," Rickon greeted. "I'm Rickon Stark."

Lord Blackwood gave him a long, measuring look that made Rickon feel uncomfortable. "Aye, I can tell. You definitely have your mother in you."

Rickon didn't know what to say to that. The fact that this, otherwise, complete stranger got to know his mother far better than he did was an unwelcome thought. Instead of replying, he just shook Lord Blackwood's hand and remembered to kiss Bethany Blackwood's hand as well. She blushed when he did. _As if it couldn't be more obvious the girl's a maiden_ , thought Rickon. _Can hardly touch her without her going beat red. Lyanna Mormont however...completely different case._

When Lord Tytos gave Meera a look, she said, "I'm Meera Reed, my Lord."

"Yes, that's it. I knew I recognized your face somewhere. I can't even remember the last time I saw your father but I never forget a face. How is Lord Howland doing?"

"He's doing very well. Luckily, we managed to avoid the worse parts of the war."

"That's good news. He never said much, but I never had anything against your father." His eyebrows than furrowed a little. "Are you here to proposition Lord Rickon as well?"

Both Meera and Rickon burst out laughing before looking at eachother oddly. Lord Blackwood's face did not look amused and looked confused. Rickon realized that if Bran was there, he would've scolded Rickon for possibly offending Lord Tytos. Then again, if Bran was here and heard the comment, he might've been laughing as well.

Meera recovered herself first. "No, not at all my Lord. Lords Stark are good friends of mine. After it had been so long since seeing them, my father suggested that I come and spend some time with them."

Tytos nodded. Rickon thought it best to tell Lord Tytos who else was there and to appear. "Ladies Jorelle and Lyanna Mormont are here, though. Supposedly, someone else is to show up in a couple of days as well."

"Hmm, the Mormonts, you say? Which is the one offering her hand? And who's showing up?"

"Lyanna is. And I confess I don't know who our future visitors are. Bran would know. Speaking of my brother..." Rickon trailed off as he looked around for Bran. He would've expected his brother to be bathed by now. _Of course, leave it today to be the day that he's acting totally strange_.

"I'll go find him. I need to go to my room to change anyway," Meera said. She was still in her hunter clothes and men's breeches that she had been wearing all day. While Bran and Rickon typicially didn't mind what she wore, it was different when they had noble guests.

"Tell him that his presence would be very much appreciated at _some_ point today." Rickon said.

Meera nodded and walked off. Rickon turned back to Lord Blackwood. "Well, pardon my brother's absence. He hasn't been feeling well today."

"Nothing serious, I trust?"

"I hope not," Rickon said before he called Hallis Mollen over. "Could you show Lord and Lady Blackwood to their rooms. Their men as well." Rickon, straining to remember every courtesy he could, bowed again. "Once you and your daughter have freshened up from your ride, I would be honored if you joined us in the Dining Hall for dinner."

Tytos bowed in response and Bethany curtsied. "The honor would be ours, my Lord," came the slightly timid voice of Bethany. Then, they followed Hallis to their rooms, leaving Rickon to have to start the preparations for the feast. Another duty he expected he would have to do since Bran was still a no show. He was going to enjoy making Bran's life hell in the coming days when they didn't have noble guests to impress.

After the Dining Hall was set up, all the men and nobles found their way into the Hall to be seated. Rickon sat to the right of the Lord's seat, as was his place. Lord Blackwood sat to the left of the Lord's seat, as was the place of honor. Bethany Blackwood sat next to her father, just across from Rickon. Lyanna and Jorelle Mormont took the seats next to Rickon. Going down the rest of the table were the various men from Winterfell, Bear Island, and Raventree Hall. All seating arrangements that were made by Rickon, himself.

Two seats remained empty, though. One was an empty seat next to Bethany for Meera and the other was the Lord's seat for Bran. When he noticed everyone's glances towards Bran's empty seat, Rickon just said, "I guess my brother is a little more sick than I initially thought."

"Lord Stark is sick?" asked the maester. "You should've told me. I'll go and check on him."

The sick line was an excuse made by Rickon. While Bran was feverish earlier, he did not think it was something that would need a maester's attention. "No need, maester. I've already sent someone for him." It was partly the truth.

By this point in the day, Rickon wasn't waiting on his brother anymore. He called for the cooks to start serving the food and began conversing with the Blackwoods and Mormonts. Bran and Meera's absence did irritate him, though. _I sent the snail to tell the turtle to hurry up._

A short while after the food had been served, he finally saw them make their way into the Hall. Bran was dressed with fine, fitted clothes that had the direwolf on him. Meera was wearing a nice, green dress. It was a nameday gift from Bran this past year. He had it made for her to not look too girly, while still giving a proper noble lady look, knowing she wouldn't like anything too girly. The tailor had an easy enough time making, used to Arya's preferences.

Meera sat in her seat and said a quiet pardon. Bran wheeled himself to the end of the table and quickly pulled himself into the Lord's chair before any of the servants could think to help him. One did come by to move his wheel chair to the side, though. "I beg your pardons, my Lords and Ladies. Today...I haven't been feeling too well today. I'm sure my brother would've told you," Bran apologized.

Rickon could only glare at his brother. The maester and others began asking Bran if he was okay and he assured them that he was fine for the moment. He and Lord Blackwood talked while Rickon struck up a conversation with Bethany.

"Do you like Winterfell, my Lady?" The question is more rhetorical. _Every_ girl who came would always say yes and sometimes elaborate on how much they supposedly did. Rickon would be able to read their faces, however, and see how much of it was the truth. Northern girls would be truthful enough. Southern girls, however, he could tell were often lying. It was the easiest way for Rickon to detect how full of shit the girls were.

"It's very beautiful here, my Lord. Majestic almost. A little colder than what I'm used to but I think it's wonderful." Her answer seemed sincere enough.

"Please, call me Rickon." Her calling him 'my Lord' was making him feel awkward

"Okay then...Rickon. To be honest, this is only the third time I've ever been outside of the Blackwood Vale," She said, looking down at her food.

"The Blackwood Vale? What is that, your lands?" Rickon had never heard of it before.

"The lands that belong to my father, yes."

That surprised Rickon. That means the girl had barely ever been more than a few days ride from her home her entire life. She looked embarrassed like she confessed some awful sin.

"Hmm. Well, don't worry, I've only left my family's land twice." he joked. It went without saying that his family's land was about the size of half of Westeros. She smiled a little at him and Rickon thought it was a cute smile. Bethany Blackwood was definitely a different breed of woman from Lyanna Mormont.

Everybody enjoyed the feast and praised the Starks with honor for hosting it. "The honor beongs to my brother," Bran had said. He raised his goblet in a toast to Rickon. Everyone else did the same and before much longer, they were dispersing.

Rickon was just telling the Blackwoods and Mormonts good night when he noticed Bran had already disappeared again. _I don't think so, brother_.

He asked a servant which way his brother went and followed. He found Bran alone in the Godswood. A stone path had been put up years ago to allow Bran to push his wheelchair to the Godswood.

Bran sat in front of the tree, just staring. After a few moments, he closed his eyes and just continued to sit there. Rickon couldn't tell what his brother was doing. He finally decided to enter the Godswood behind Bran and talk to him.

Unlike earlier in Bran's room, though, Rickon only made it a few steps before Bran spoke, "I know you're not happy with me."

"Irritated or aggravated about sums it up. If you wanted a day off to yourself or a day to give me a test or some crap, you mind giving me a heads up? That way I don't have to keep looking around for you or look like an idiot when I have no idea where my brother, the actual Lord, is?"

Bran didn't turn. "I'll give you that heads up the next time it comes around..."

Somehow, it was the right words Rickon wanted from Bran and yet...and yet it _still_ sounded like Bran was saying something with a double meaning.

"Your dream or your green dream or whatever that was...what was it?" Rickon asked.

His brother's head turned slightly. "Our future."

"Bullshit! Stop always doing that! Just answer the damn question!" Rickon screamed at Bran.

A long, quiet silence filled the air. The only noise to be heard was from the leaves swaying into the wind. Red hands that seemed to be telling him something. Rickon suddenly felt ashamed for his outburst. To explode on his own brother like that, in the Godswood of all places, was embarassing almost.

He still thought Bran's evasive answers were annoying and wanted to say so but the eyes of the weirwood stopped him. He realized that Bran was his older brother who looked out for him and that if Bran was holding something back from him, it might just be for his best.

Bran finally turned around. "I did."

Rickon was confused. "You did what?"

"I did answer your question" he quietly replied.

Rickon couldn't even remember what Bran had said. It had sounded just like any cryptic answer that he always heard. "And uh, what was that again?"

"I said I saw our future. You were only a little older, but walked like a true Lord. You also had an infant son in your arms."

Rickon couldn't say anything to that. What was there to say to that? He only waited for Bran to continue.

"Sansa was there too. She looked exactly like a young version of mother. A wild boy that reminds me of you and a small girl were with her."

Rickon was now sure that Bran wasn't messing with him anymore. That he was serious when he said 'our future'. Sansa already had her son, Garth, and was going to give birth to another child anytime soon now. _She could already have given birth by now and we just not know because of the distance_. It was sounding like something in the not so far future. _And he said Sansa was here with her kids._ Rickon had not seen Sansa since she left Winterfell as Lady Tyrell four years earlier.

He wanted to ask about Arya but felt afraid to so he waited for Bran to continue once again. "Arya was also here. She stood with her hair out long. She had more cuts and bruises but her beauty shone through them all." Rickon smiled. Arya would could home. She had already been gone two years now.

"I saw all of you here, in this Godswood, as one family. _My_ family. The few people on this world that I would doing anything for..." Bran trailed off but a haunted look reached his face as he stared off.

"You said 'our future'. Where were you?" Rickon asked.

"I was right there," he said and nodded to the weirwood.

"That doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense. The weirwood sees everything and holds onto everything. Weirwoods don't percieve time as we do. The past, present, and future are seen simultaneously for the weirwood."

Rickon only felt more confused. "What the hell does any of that have to do with you?"

Bran looked like _he_ was starting to get aggravated now. "The Greenseers can see through the trees, Rickon. I'm sure I've told you that at some point."

_Oh yeah, he had._ Rickon didn't know much about Bran's visions. Bran never gave mention of them and Rickon never bothered to ask.

"So what does that mean? You weren't here? You were dead? You were the tree?"

"I don't know, Rickon. Just because I can see the future, doesn't mean I know what's really going on in the future. If it helps you feel better, I haven't dreamed of being in the crypts. I'm sure you haven't either."

Rickon fell silent. "Is there anything more you'd like to know?" Bran asked after a few moments.

"Is there anything else to know?"

Bran was staring off when Rickon asked. He continued to stare until his eyes finally met Rickon's, "No."

_That lying bastard!_ Again, Rickon knew his brother too well to be one of the few people to read his face and hear his lies. Bran never lied often, but wasn't beyond doing it for small matters. In most, he remained a man of honor as our father would have expected. But Rickon also knew that Bran was not going to tell him anymore tonight or possibly ever and so he didn't even bother to try to probe deeper.

Instead, Rickon felt like he wanted to collapse onto his bed and sleep. It had been a very long day. A day where he had to do every duty of the Lord of Winterfell. A day that Bran will have him thinking about for sure with his green dreams and his secrets.

He looked over and, unbelievably, Bran looked just as tired. "We both look like how I bet we feel. Like shit. I think we should get some rest. Some _real_ rest, not that green dream crap," Rickon said.

Bran smiled. "I think you're right," he said as he and Rickon left the Godswood. "Although I don't choose when to have a sight. They come at random."

"At least try to refrain from having any fifteen hour dreams. And there _is_ one thing that I would like to know."

Bran frowned. "And that is?"

"Who the hell is the third mystery suitorette supposed to be? No one seems to tell me anything."

A relieved chuckle escaped Bran. "Oh, that would be Martyn and Janei. They'll be here in a few days. I _expect_ that flawless courtesy you showed today be no less for them."

Rickon stopped walking. There was only one Martyn and Janei that he had ever heard of. Lannisters. "You must be mad if you think I'm marrying a Lannister," he called out to his brother who kept going his way.

"I expect you to do what you've always done. To make your own choice. Every Stark before you had their own choice. Just call the Lannisters me adding variety to your choice," Bran called back.

_Variety indeed._ To have the Mormonts, the Blackwoods, and the Lannisters in Winterfell at once would at least be amusing. Rickon could hardly think up of a more completely opposite set of people to have here.

Rickon finally stumbled back to his room and collapsed on the bed. Shaggydog instantly jumped on next to him and started to claim the center of the bed. "Screw you, Shaggy, I worked all day, the center's mine," he said as he shoved the big, black direwolf towards the end of the bed and laid down. The direwolf yielded to him and laid down next to him.

Rickon's final thoughts before sleep were about Bran's dream. He went to sleep hoping that he, too, would see his sisters and their children.


	4. Bird Without Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely sorry for the long wait on the update. This chapter was longer than I expected and kicked my ass the entire way through. I'll try not to take as long next time but no promises.

**Sansa**

**10 years since the wars ended**

As her eyes opened, she could see the light of the morning sun coming into the room. Sansa could almost still hear the howling of the wolf. It faded away as she woke up. 

She stretched awake and crawled out of the bed, careful not to wake her children. She got dressed and then waited until her kids were waking up.

"Come on, get up. Time to get dressed."

Cat only blinked at her and Garth made a disgusted face. "We don't want to get up yet," Garth said.

"Not even for breakfast?"

Garth looked like he wanted to stay in bed just to stay true to his words but Sansa could tell he was tempted by food. In the end, they all got ready and were out their room.

As they were walking, Sansa noticed the girl who had brought her to meet Meera.

"Good morning, Lady Sansa," she said.

"Good morning. I was wondering if you could show us where we might eat breakfast," Sansa said.

"Of course, just follow me."

"Thank you."

They came into a hall with a long table that had carvings on it.

Nobody was eating on it but the servants were already setting plates of food on it. Sansa and her kids sat in three of the seats and started to eat. She had been worried that they were going to be served frogs or some other creature, but the dishes were more common. _A good thing too, because anything nasty looking would probably be neglected by Cat. Picky eater._

Not too much later, Meera came in and sat next to Sansa, at the end of the table.

"So how did you sleep?" Meera asked with a light smile.

"Very well. I think we all needed that rest. I think I might've pushed us too fast coming into the Neck. You know, because of the Twins." Sansa said.

The smile faded from Meera's face, "Yes, well, I think that might be justifiable."

Sansa then frowned. She was bringing down the mood. Meera looked much better in the morning, another one to benefit from much rest. "You look really good this morning too."

The smile then returned. "Oh thank you. Heh, told you I didn't look that bad all the time." Meera joked. Cat giggled in response and Garth continued to stuff food into his mouth.

Sansa could not understand why Meera was still unmarried. She was definitely old enough to marry and still young enough to be an attractive match. And while the crannogmen did have a more unpleasant reputation, Meera still stood to inherit the Neck. In any event where the North must fight off the South, the difference would be made in the Neck.

"Tell me about Highgarden and your husband. Don't think I ever met him," Meera said.

"Willas embodies chivalry. He lives by it, which makes him always gentle and kind," Sansa said. She then told Meera about the castle of Highgarden, expressing its completely opposite look from Greywater Watch. About the always warm weather and it's extravagant gardens.

Meera smiled and looked around, as if she was looking for somebody. "Is this your first visit back to Winterfell since after you were married?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. I can't wait to see it again. Rickon especially. The last time I had seen him, he was still a little animal. Barely better than the wolves, though that was probably only because of Bran and I. I can hardly imagine him as a responsible Lord."

Meera chuckled. "Well, when I left Winterfell, Rickon fit the role of Lord, though I'm sure he hated it. I think Bran raised him well. As well as he could, you know, given his circumstances and Rickon's stubborness."

Sansa couldn't help frowning. She knew Bran had a lot to deal with, but she was still almost entirely in the dark as for the reasonings for his departure. "Yes...How long did you stay in Winterfell? You said last night that you saw Arya."

Meera shifted in her chair. "I left Winterfell just shortly after Bran did."

Sansa didn't try to hide the look of surprise on her face. "That's quite a long time."

"Yes...it was."

Another thought came to Sansa. She doubted Meera would know anything about it, but she thought to ask anyway. It was something that had been bothering her all morning. "Are there many wolves around Greywater Watch?"

Meera looked at Sansa. "Not many. Most are usually only passing."

"I heard one howling last night. He sounded awfully close." _And familiar_ , she didn't forget.

A smile reached Meera's face. "I believe you are talking about Summer."

"Summer!? But I thought Bran left Winterfell on Summer's back." It made no sense.

"He did. But...a couple of years ago, Summer just showed up. He's never left either. At least, not for long. He's never far from our side."

"Did Bran come with him?"

"No."

Sansa felt slightly disappointed. For a moment, she had allowed herself to hope to see Bran. She thought it was strange for Summer to be all the way down here. _And if he did leave on Summer, how is he ever supposed to come back?_

She didn't have long to think about it before she stopped doing everything. Garth and Cat continued to eat fine, but Sansa found she could not. The silverware slipped from her fingers and clattered onto the plate.

"Good morning, mother. Grandfather told me to tell you he's passing on breakfast," The small child said. He gave Meera a kiss on the cheek before pulling himself into the chair on her other side.

The boy was small and looked to be around Cat's age give or take. He had dark brown hair, just like Meera's. _But his face...and he has blue eyes. Blue eyes I know I've seen before_.

"Hello," he said politely to the Tyrells before he started in on his food. Sansa's own kids gave their own 'hellos' but Sansa couldn't.

Suddenly, the mystery of Summer doesn't seem as mysterious anymore. But Sansa couldn't hope to imagine what she thought to be true. She had been one of the many people who urged Bran to marry. Her brother, however, remained as stubborn as their sister and never did.

_It would make sense, though_ , Sansa thought. _It would explain everything. Her stay in Winterfell, her intentions to never marry, and the fact that the child looks just like him_.

The child finished about half of his food before he stopped. "Mother, can I go play with Summer now?"

Sansa could tell Meera saw her staring at her son. "Yes, you can. Perhaps Garth and Cat would like to see him as well."

Garth's face scrunched up. "You can't play with summer. It's a season."

"Nuh-uh. He's a direwolf," the child answered.

Garth was about to argue more when Sansa interrupted him. "Summer is an actual direwolf. He was your Uncle's. You remember me telling you about our wolves, don't you?" He thought about it for a second before nodding. "Take your sister and go see him." _There's things I need to discuss with Lady Reed._ "Promise you he'll be the biggest wolf you've ever seen."

The three children got up and walked out of the hall. Garth stood tallest, with Cat coming up to his shoulders. The boy stood a little bit shorter than even Cat.

"What's his name?" she asked as the door closed.

"Brandon," Meera quietly replied. _Of course his name would be Brandon._ A nervous smile reached her face. "And in case you were wondering, I did name him after his father."

_Bran has a son_ , were the first thoughts that came to Sansa. The moment seemed unreal. "How come I've never heard of him? Why didn't you and Bran marry? How could he still leave?" A million questions were on Sansa's mind.

"Bran never wanted to leave. He left because he had to. He was also gone already by the time I noticed I was pregnant." Meera said. "We never married because we knew it could not last."

"Could not last? It lasted long enough for two to have a child!"

"One that we never intended to have. Bran spent years trying to raise Rickon to be Lord of Winterfell. I think the last thing he would've wanted was for his brother's claim to be disputed," Meera said. She started wringing her hands a little bit, like she was nervous. _She's nervous because of me. I must be the first Stark to discover this._

Meera continued, "I knew I could've or should've used moon tea. It never would've been a problem, but... I couldn't. Bran was gone and I suddenly wanted the child more than anything I've ever wanted."

It was starting to all fall into place. "So you returned home and disappeared into the Neck." Thinking on it, Sansa thought there wasn't a better place to be to hide a secret like that than the Neck. "Does anyone know he's Bran's son?"

Meera nodded, "Everyone here does. Luckily, they don't gossip to outsiders." That explained why Byren Blackmyre was so uncomfortable with her questions. "Though, I'm sure there's quite a few in Winterfell that might have suspected something between Bran and I."

_His name is Brandon. A Stark name, although he is not actually Stark_. "So he's Brandon Snow?"

She shook her head. "He's Brandon _Reed._ " When she saw Sansa's confused look, she continued, "When I told my father I was pregnant with Bran's child, intended to have it, and was never going to marry another, he did not try to stop me. After I gave birth, He took a trip to King's Landing and had Brandon legitamized. To be sure there would be no issues regarding Winterfell, my father left out who Brandon's father was or even Brandon's name."

Sansa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And he was legitamized just like that?"

"There was no reason not to. It solved any problems there might be. House Reed, Greywater Watch, and the Neck all got an heir out of it. The last thing the Crown wants is any problems of succession."

"How could you not tell any of us? Rickon doesn't know about this either, I'm sure."

"No, he doesn't. Brandon is my son and I'll do whatever I have to to protect him." Sansa didn't argue further because she knew what it was like to be a mother. As much as her children drained her sometimes, she would go above and beyond for them without a doubt.

They walked over to the window where they could see their children chasing Summer around. They watched as Brandon managed to climb onto Summer's back and shout with glee. "He looks so much like him," Sansa said.

Meera smiled a sort of sad smile, "I know."

"Where do you think he is right now?" Sansa asked.

"Somewhere up North, I'd expect. Doing what, I couldn't say..."

"And he just _had_ to go?" Sansa asked, repeating what Meera said.

She just stared out the window, "It was the hardest thing I ever saw him do..." Sansa could tell that Meera was thinking about her brother.

Finally, Sansa just sighed and laughed a bit. Meera gave her an odd look, a look that became even more confused when Sansa hugged her. "Bran had many worries early on and I fear he looked out for me, Arya, and Rickon far more so than himself. I'm not angry, in fact, I'm happy that he experienced love with someone. He definitely deserved it."

"Thank you, Sansa."

Sansa just waved her hand as if there was nothing to thank. "I have an idea." _It was perfect timing_ , she thought.

Meera frowned immediately, as if already knowing where Sansa was going. "I don't know, Sansa. I think everyone there would know the truth. Any other place, maybe."

"Nonsense, you and your son _must_ come with me and my children to Winterfell!" Before she could let Meera protest, she continued, "You can show your son his father's home. Just like my children seeing their mother's. Think of how surprised Rickon is going to be when he sees all of us!"

"He won't be surprised to see you. Everybody knows you're going north to see him. It'll be my son and I that'll surprise him. I don't think he'll be happy with what he sees."

"Not be happy? I'm sure Rickon will accept what he sees. It couldn't be more perfect either. No one would know anything if you tagged along now." Meera's face still looked doubtful. "Think on it at least?"

Meera sighed, "I will."

After a few moments of silence, Sansa asked, "Would this be a bad time for me to see your father?"

"No..I'll bring you to see him."

They returned to the room she had gone to the previous night. The room with the faces carved onto the door. Meera stopped outside the door. "I think I'll go back outside to watch the children." She left Sansa to knock and enter the room.

In the room was a man sitting upright in bed. He looked like a very small man who wouldn't appear very fiercesome. _Of course he wouldn't look fiercesome, He's old and sick._

"Hello, Lady Tyrell," he said, coughing a little as he did.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Howland. I've heard many things. My father always spoke very highly of you."

Howland Reed dipped his head a little. "Lord Eddard was an honorable. A man worthy of the position and respect he held. His children are no different."

"His grandchildren won't be different either so long as I have anything to say about it."

Lord Reed chuckled. "I do not doubt it. Now that Lord Eddard and I share a grandchild, it honors me to know they will be looked after." Sansa just nodded appreciatively. _If he hoped to shock me with that secret, he was too late_. "I understand you wish to whisk my daughter and grandson off to see Winterfell."

Sansa was shocked. _How could he already know that_. "I think it would be a great idea."

"Great ideas may also be bad ideas. It must be Meera's decision to decide."

"I know."

"I do hope you forgive us," he said.

"Forgive you for what?"

"For our secrecy. My house seems to have a number of them concerning your house as well. House Stark, that is."

"You know other things about my family? For sure, none of them can be as big as this one was."

"You would be surprised. Another day, perhaps, for the unveiling of other secrets. I fear too many at once might be too much."

Sansa thought she could handle it but didn't say so. They talked about Meera and her son for awhile. Afterward, she left Lord Reed to rest and went outside to find the children still playing with Summer. Meera was nearby, watching.

Sansa sat next to her on the bench she was on. "If we do go with you to Winterfell...I want it kept secret."

"Of course."

"We leave when I am ready to leave. I can't be gone from Greywater for too long with my father so sick. Brandon stays with me too."

Sansa nodded and assured her everything would be fine. Meera nodded back and smiled a little. They started deciding their plans for leaving. They would stay in Greywater and extra day for the Reeds to get ready. When Meera heard Sansa had intended to go through the Barrowlands towards Winterfell, she advised another course.

"We should go more northeast towards White Harbor. Safer lands and more loyal lords."

"A wise idea. we'll go that way." _White harbor, the last confirmed location of Arya Stark._

The Tyrell party left Greywater with a small detachment of crannogmen. Their destination, northeast.

* * *

**Meera**

**5 years since the wars ended**

The stars shined and twinkled in the night's sky. One thing Meera loved was that, no matter where you were, the stars always came out at night. She could still hear drunken shouts of 'The Bear and Maiden Fair' from the Dining Hall.

Winterfell was hosting another feast, this one honoring all of the families that had come to visit Winterfell. Those families would be the Mormonts, the Blackwoods, and the Lannisters. Many of the northmen weren't so eager to feast for the Lannisters, but most had gotten themselves drunk by now and didn't care anymore.

She didn't envy Bran or Rickon, who would have to remain in the hall for the duration of the feast. She did not. Being a guest herself, no one had minded when she excused herself and left to get some fresh air. _No one but Bran, of course_. She had felt his eyes on her as she made her way out, no doubt wishing he could just do the same.

Meera had made her way to the Godswood and sat in front of the heart tree. After some time of solitude, when the winds began to get chillier, she decided to go back into the Hall. Some people were already making their way to their rooms. She saw other men stumbling towards the brothel in town.

Inside, men were still singing and drinking. _At least they're all having fun_ , mused Meera.

She made her way to the main table to see all of the nobles still present. They certainly weren't having much fun. All of Winterfell's guests had maintained their courtesy towards the Stark brothers but not eachother. Meera could tell that they probably wanted to start hurting eachother.

Tytos Blackwood's eyes went back and forth, glaring at people around the table. His daughter, Bethany, looked like she was trying to remain hidden or out of conversation.

Lord Blackwood held no love or respect for the Lannisters and his patience with the Mormonts had all but run dry. Jonelle and Lyanna Mormont seemed to have too much fun messing with Bethany Blackwood.

They would tell the girl all sorts of crude stories that would make Bethany pale. They had tried to gross Meera out with a story once, but all she had to do was tell them about a hunting trip she took with her father once when she was a little girl. After they heard what she and her father had to eat, they never bothered her with a story again.

To an outsider, it might look like they were having fun. Meera could still see the attitude and bitterness in what they would say, though.

The Lannisters looked to be the most uncomfortable people at the table. Ever since they arrived in Winterfell, they have looked like they couldn't wait to leave. _Whoever's idea it was for the betrothal, it certainly wasn't either of them._

Martyn and Janei Lannister both looked as one would expect Lannisters would. Golden-haired, green-eyed, and beautiful. However, too many northeners were probably reminded of Jaime and Cersei Lannister whenever they saw new Lannisters. Nobody tried to hide their disdainful glances towards the pair.

Martyn was older than his sister and more composed. He was here to either to protect his sister or subdue his sister. Janei would try to keep herself calm, but anybody would see the anger bubbling to her surface.

Everybody at the table looked either aggravated, nervous, or tired. She looked over and saw how Bran looked like he wanted to die. The only person who appeared to be having a good time at all was Rickon. He looked very amused, as he watched everyone converse with eachother.

"So, Lady Lannister," Lyanna Mormont started, "How many battles have you fought in? What's your weapon of choice?"

Martyn Lannister glanced over to the Starks but remained silent. His sister, Janei, folded her arms. "No battles, no weapons. Where I come from, most girls don't fight," she said in a challenging tone.

Jonelle laughed and hit the table once, loudly. "Sounds like women are _weak_ where you come from. Every woman in my family is a fighter. We're fighters, Lady Arya was a fighter, even Lady Reed over there is a fighter."

Meera looked up as she heard her name mentioned. A few other curious eyes looked down the table in her direction. _They probably all forgot I was even here_. They were at least courteous to Meera. As if knowing she isn't competition for Rickon's affections, they remained polite to her.

When it was clear Janei wasn't going to answer, Meera heard Rickon ask, "What do you think of Winterfell, milady?" Meera couldn't help rolling her eyes at the question she's heard Rickon ask over a hundred times now.

"I find it to be a cold, dark, harsh sort of place. Fit for cold, dark, and harsh people," she answered, looking right at the Mormonts as she finished. Martyn started to choke a bit on his wine. The Blackwoods looked suprised, and the Mormonts looked outraged.

It seemed to Meera that Janei's comment was more a jab at the Mormont sisters than her own personal opinion of Winterfell. Although, true opinion or not, it was the first time someone ever answered Rickon with a negative answer about his home.

Bran just looked to Rickon and they all waited to hear what he had to say. Rickon's eyes narrowed for a second before he finally laughed. "You know, that's the same exact thing I thought when I finally returned to Winterfell years ago. Of course, I might've just been thinking of Stannis Baratheon when I thought it."

Janei looked pleased, her brother looked relieved, the Mormonts looked angry, and everyone else looked confused.

A short while later, Rickon expressed his tiredness and everyone else jumped on his cue to call it a night. Meera lagged behind as all of the nobles retired to their chambers. She wanted to go pay a late night visit to Bran, but told herself no. She tries not to visit him too often, in case someone were to notice. And being that she's gone to his room the last several nights, she thought it might be wise to take a night off.

Meera wasn't tired, though, and didn't want to sleep. She sat on a stone bench in Winterfell's courtyard and enjoyed the night's air. A number of men were still walking or stumbling around. Winterfell was packed with all sorts of people since their guests arrived. The Old Keep had to be utilized to house everyone they had. It was a good thing it had been rebuilt years earlier with the rest of the castle.

She heard two men talking to eachother as they walked past. One had a northern accent and had to be from Winterfell. The other sounded like he might've been from the riverlands. They were both slurring their words, regardless, as they stumbled by.

"-could see how angry Lord Tytos was. I can hardly believe none of these women have killed eachother yet," said the riverlander.

"By the gods, if they don't leave soon, it will probably come to that. Ha, I think Lord Rickon might actually enjoy seeing that! I know I would!" said the northman.

Meera only shook her head as they dissolved into laughter. She didn't care to listen to them talk but couldn't help overhearing.

"For Stark, they surely would. I wish I had women fightin' over me like that. All but that crannog girl. She doesn't even try to win Stark's favor," said the riverlander.

_Why does every other person think I'm here for Rickon_.

_"_ No, no, no, she's here for the other Stark brother," slurred the northman.

Meera's interest into the conversation suddenly spiked. _How could that guy know that?_

"Lord Stark? The lad's celibate, ain't he" said the riverlander.

The northman laughed a little before slurring a bunch of 'no's out. "He's not celibate. Trust me, all of the Starks got that wolf's blood in them. Lord Stark is just good at hiding it is all...Hold up, I gotta piss."

"So how do you know he's seeing the weed girl?"

"It's Reed, not weed. And because she's the only woman I've ever seen Lord Stark ever enjoy being around. Not counting his sisters o' course."

Meera began to worry a little. _If one drunk guy could figure it out, what's to stop everyone else from figuring it out?_

"That don't prove anything. They could just be friends."

The northman snorted and pulled up his breeches, "She's been here for over two years now and shows no signs of leaving any time soon. And if you pay careful attention, you'll see that Lord Stark denies her nothing. Whenever she speaks, he stops and listens. She's already like the unofficial Lady Stark."

Their voices started to get distant as they got farther away. "You make her sound like she's the most powerful person in the North."

"She may be! She can certainly influence the Lord of the North to do whatever she wants. I'd wager she could..." the northman's voice disappeared as the pair were too far.

Most powerful person in the North? Definitely not. Bran makes up his own mind on most things and I rarely ask him for anything. Any gift of his has been on his own accord.

The conversation was on her mind for awhile, as she enjoyed her solitude once again. Eventually, the cold winds made her get up and go inside the castle to get warm.

Instead of going to her own chambers, like she repeatedly told herself to, she found herself in front of his door. She hadn't passed anybody on the way there, so no one saw her coming this way. With her mind decided, she silently entered the room and closed the door.

She saw him sit up in his bed and look at her. Neither said anything as she locked the door and made her way into the bed with him.

From there, it was a rush of heated kisses and fumbling of hands as they undressed eachother. They wasted no time getting started, kissing and even biting eachother throughout the night. _That guy was right about one thing_ , thought Meera. _Bran certainly has that wolf's blood in him._

The thought made her giggle a bit, as she laid tiredly upon the bed. She started to feel Bran place small kisses on her back, which felt soothing.

"This is seven straight nights, Meera."

She couldn't help the tug on her lips. "Keeping count, are we?"

He laughed, "I thought we agreed we should be more careful."

"I didn't hear you complaining when I first came in," she said.

"I don't think I could've said anything that would've stopped you," he said with a laugh and a few more kisses on her back.

_I don't think you could've either_ , she thought blissfully. "I heard some men talking earlier. One of them seemed to think I had some sway over you."

"Is that so? No idea where he could have gotten that idea," he said a little sarcastically.

Meera knew it went both ways, though. She would do anything for him as he would for her. She briefly thought of how she ended up in Bran's bed.

The first few years they knew eachother, she knew he held a crush for her. She would see his lingering gazes and notice how he always cheered up whenever she was around. But despite his sweetness, he was still just a boy, and she figured his interest would drift to another as time went.

Instead, he grew older and into the body of a man. It wasn't long before she found herself watching him like he used to for her. She quickly discovered that his affections for her never left or simmered. Afterward, it was just a haze of years of not seeing eachother and then secretly seeing eachother.

She knew why Bran wanted them to keep it a secret. Meera and her brother had both been there when the Children and Brynden told Bran what they needed from him. They were there when he gave his word.

She wasn't sure when he was leaving. Ever since his long Greendream, he'd been acting differently, and now Meera is afraid that he's leaving soon.

"Which girl do you think your brother fancies the most?"

"No idea. Rickon is far too unpredictable. He gets along with Lyanna the most, but I can tell he has some soft spot for Bethany. And after tonight, I'm thinking he's attracted to Janei's attitude. She's not afraid to challenge him."

They talked for awhile longer before they fell asleep. A loud knocking woke Meera from her sleep. She noticed it was still really early, as the sun wasn't even out yet. Bran slowly rose and looked around while rubbing his face. "Who is it?" he asked tiredly.

"Rickon," came his brother's voice. "Can I come in? I kinda need to tell you something."

Bran glanced at Meera before answering, "It's extremely early, Rickon."

"You know that thing you told me not to do...well, I did it."

Bran sighed. "Is it life or death?"

"...No, not really."

"Then it can wait till later."

There was a pause on the other side of the door for a moment. "Alright, then."

His receding footsteps told them he was gone. Meera was quick to bury herself back into the bed to sleep. "What did Rickon do?"

Bran just laid back down also. "Oh, I don't know. I tell him not to do things all of the time. Can't be anything good...that's for sure."

Meera closed her eyes and fell back into a slumber.....until another knocking sounded on the door. A couple of hours had just blurred by in a few seconds to Meera.

She didn't even bother to get up or even open her eyes. She heard Bran groaning, "What is it?"

"Milord," came the maester's voice. "There's a situation developing that I think needs your attention."

"Does it concern my brother?"

"It does."

"Then give me some time to get up and I'll be there as soon as able."

"Yes, of course, milord."

She heard Bran sigh and start getting dressed. "What do you think your brother did?"

"The gods alone know. I can only pray it's nothing beyond repair. Though he did say it wasn't life or death. It might not be that bad."

She heard him pull himself into his wheelchair. "You can stay here for awhile but don't forget-"

"-I know when to leave," she said.

He chuckled a bit. "Of course you do."

Bran left and Meera stayed for awhile, trying to get back some of the sleep that was robbed from her.

She stayed in bed for a long time until she finally heard a lot of noise coming from outside. She could tell it was the sound of people leaving.

The last of the riders were out of the gates just as Meera got a look. She could see it was Blackwood banners. _Seems Lord Tytos finally had enough of Winterfell._

She arrived to Bran's solar so that she could discover what all the fuss was about. Bran and Rickon were talking but they both looked aggravated with the other. They stopped talking the moment they saw her come in.

Rickon took her arrival as his cue to start leaving. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear what you're saying."

"I'm serious, Rickon. You better be, too."

Rickon quickly made his way out and Bran shook his head. "That kid just does not control himself sometimes."

Meera sat down. "What'd he do?"

Bran chuckled a bit. "Seems he likes challenging women the best."

_Janei Lannister_ , Meera thought, remembering their conversation earlier. She suddenly thought she knew where it was going.

"Seems he asked Janei to a late night stroll of Winterfell last night. 'To amend her opinion of our home' he told me. The gods alone know where they went before they decided to get sexual _outside_." Bran said in an aggravated manner.

Meera giggled a little but stopped when she saw Bran look at her. "I'm sorry, please continue."

He started to smile a bit before going on, "Well it's no surprise, with how packed the castle is with people, that someone notices and sees them. Within a few hours, the entire castle was aware. We might've been the last ones to know. So now the Mormonts and Blackwoods are not happy with us, to say the least."

"I saw the Blackwoods leave just now."

"The Mormonts already left a couple of hours ago."

"Why are you so aggravated with Rickon?" When she saw his raised eyebrows, she quickly added "Other than all the other stuff regarding everyone else."

"He's not even sure he wants to marry her. It wasn't love that compelled them, I don't think. Problem is, she's a Lannister and he's a Stark. I told him he should just marry her. At this point, that would be the least damaging scenario for all of us."

The next day, Rickon very reluctantly asked Janei to marry him. Janei very reluctantly accepted. The Lannisters must have itched to take their leave as well. Martyn and Janei departed saying they would send letters regarding any marriage information.

Later, she found Rickon in the Godswood and sat and talked with him for awhile. "Seven hells, I can't believe I'm getting married. To a Lannister, too. The northerners are either spitting at me or laughing at me."

Meera couldn't help laughing a bit at how dramatic Rickon could be. "No one is spitting or laughing at you. Everyone knows you'll make an excellent Lord."

She meant that to make him feel better but his frown deepened. "Meera...Bran plans to leave Winterfell eventually, doesn't he?"

She was quiet for a moment, contemplating telling Rickon the truth or a lie. She decided Rickon deserved the truth. "Yes."

"To where?"

"The Children of the Forest."

Rickon immediately went to say something but stopped. "Why?" he finally asked.

What could she tell him? What Bran would say, or a more in depth response. "Because he has to," she finally said.

Rickon just shook his head. "You sound just like him, too," he said bitterly before walking out of the Godswood.

Meera realized her response was probably too vague for his liking. She went to call out his name but he was already gone.

Rickon was clearly troubled, and she was sure he would get worse before the end. She looked back to the weirwood and said a silent prayer for both of the Stark brothers. She, like Rickon, could only dread the eventual reality that would come for both of them once Bran left.


End file.
